Inkstained being
by Mizu falls from Kumo
Summary: It was just to scribble something down, she didn't know it would be one of the slowest night of her life. It just took someone to loss control on the ice. Kataang Au, One-shot.


_Alright was a contest entry on KF, and I really like this even though it kinda sad and depressing but its cute. I can't stop writing avatar even though the show is long over. Trust me I stick with things that are long over, I'm writing my first fan fiction for something that ended in like 2004, but I like it anyway._

_I own nothing but the storyline for this One-shot  
_

* * *

She had just gone to scribble something down, her letter wasn't done yet, but there was something she needed to remember. Of coursed she had fished through her desk to find another sheet of paper and scribble down what ever it was that needed to be scribbled down. Of course the very nice, very fancy, and apparently, very cheap pen in her hands broke. Ink spilled all over her desk and her, and she was still standing in her shocked position.

A small shriek had left her mouth, but it wasn't loud enough for anyone to really come running. If anyone it would get her neighbor curious, she didn't shriek often. This of course made her lose her cool more and just want to hide under the desk. She quickly shoved the letter into her desk and did her best to look like she was cleaning up.

Like she had thought her neighbor stuck his head in, seeing her scrabbling about. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened in her to make her so fussy; he had known her for a while. She was not the fussy type, or even the scrabbling one. He watched her for a while and she didn't really seem to notice him staring at her with adoring eyes.

"Something wrong?" He asked and she squeaked yet again. She spun around and flashed him a big smile, a red tint was creeping up to her cheeks.

"No, everything's fine." She said shaking her head quickly, and her long brown hair danced about in the air. "I'm fine; just saw something that startled me that's all."

"You sure?" He asked looking her over, he knew she was lying.

"Yes, now out!" She come running to give him a sharp shove out but he was gone to fast. She closed the door, and looked at her blackened hand. She looked around the room for something to wipe it up in, but found nothing. She sighed and was trying to see if she could sneak out without him noticing. Slowly she opened her door, and looked over to where his office was; she smiled before ramming right into him.

"You're such a horrible liar." He said looking down at her with a smile. "Now what happened?"

"Nothing." She had handing her blackened hand; he caught it however, holding it up to remind her. "Ok, something happened."

"Come on, let's wash this off." He said with a sigh, dragging her off to the break room.

She turned to the many empty desks, finding they were the only two in the whole office, making her blush come racing to its spot. She didn't notice how late it was, was she really that obsessed with the letter, or busy with work. Maybe she was just so lost in thought? That thought brought her back to find she was sitting on the counter of the break room, rubbing a wet cloth over her blackened hand.

"So, what happened?"He asked raising an eyebrow.

"The pen I was using…broke…well it was actually the one you gave me not to long ago…and the ink got over everything, and I was caught off guard." She said quickly, looking at him with red cheeks. "I'm sorry, Aang."

"For what?" He asked calmly.

"I broke your present you gave me for my birthday." She said shyly.

"Katara, you could break everything I gave you and I wouldn't care. They're just gifts, besides I have other things to worry about." He said calmly getting up and giving her soft playful punch to the forehead. "See you later then."

She could only manage a nod and watch him as he seemed to leave half heartedly. She jumped off of the counter, landing softly on her feet. She scuffled off toward her office. She was shaking, she just wanted to hide away, like she had a feeling something bad was going to happen. But she told herself she was over reacting.

She cleaned up her office, finished up her letter, and kissing it before folding it away into an envelope. She grabbed her things and headed to her car. She didn't know she was starting one of the longest nights in her life. It only took some ice and horrible driving to make it so slow.

---- ---- ----

She only visited his grave when it was pouring rain and there was no one sane around her. She would lie in the mud and talk to the person who would never respond again. She was dead on the inside, though her outside still worked. She was more zombie than anything else. Her family said it was unhealthy, she however considered it healthy.

She left the letter for him, left the ink to run, the words to sink in and reach him that way. Some many times she wanted to die, wanted to lay beside him forever. Then she was reminded, and she cried even more, she would curl up and cry on whoever or whatever was by her.

She couldn't help but smile when she nearly found his double in her arms. Everything but his eyes, his double had hers. She hold the small child close, watched him when he slept, and did her best to care for him as best she could.

Though he was gone, he couldn't help but not leave her side, working his words and advice to her through her dreams. And when ever a pen broke he managed to make it fall in a why to leave her smiling, and her son questioning.

"Look mommy, it looks like a heart!" Her son would point out.

"I know, now, let's get you cleaned up." She said smiling, picking up the small boy and carrying him to the sink. She would clean it up later, and the paper would suck up most of it. Right now she had to have a water fight with her young son in the kitchen.

* * *

_Fluffy ending, don't you love me, no, well fine be that way!_

_Anyway, please review.  
_


End file.
